The Brat
by nevereatdirt
Summary: York was a brat. Anyone that knew him would say the same thing upon meeting him. From the sassy little way he spoke to the way he would half pout in the back of a room if he didn't get his way. The only person that it ever really seemed to bother, though, was North.


North watched as his friend went through his training program and couldn't help but to wonder how someone that was supposed to specialize in picking locks could be so terrible at doing just that. He thought that maybe it had something to do with the lack of discipline the other seemed to have. It wasn't any wonder, really. With such a lackadaisical attitude it was no wonder his friend had such a habit of being such a fly-by-night kind of man.

But as the session ended and York finally made his way back up to the observation deck, North couldn't help but to notice the way the other was grinning to himself with his helmet off and tucked under his arm. "Have fun down there?" He asked with a knowing grin, despite his face still being blocked by his helmet, and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at the other man.

"Course I did." He moved into the room, staring up at North and cocking an eyebrow. "You get your rocks off watching me up here?"

The taller man heaved a sigh, just shaking his head. "You're insufferable sometimes you know."

"Whatever, you love it." York gave him a shove, watching as the training room was rearranged for the rookie to start his regimen. "What you think they're gonna do with this kid anyway?"

North looked down, humming to himself as he tried to piece together just what the boy could possibly do. "It's hard to tell. He's young to have made it this far. Someone is probably going to have to look out for him."

With a huff, York just rolled his eyes. "Yeah I can see your parental instincts kicking in already. I think Maine beat you to the punch there, though. I've already seen those two spending time together."

Nose scrunching North couldn't help but to be a little taken aback. "Maine? Of all people?"

"I know man, I thought it was fucked up too. Can't think too much on it, though. Big guy does what he wants, you know that." A roll of his eyes as he motioned for North to come with him. "Let's just not think about what he's doing and just go get something to eat. I hear they've got pot roast in the mess hall tonight."

North laughed as he followed after the other, pulling his helmet off as they made their way toward the mess hall. "Is that what you've actually heard or is that what you've been flirting with the cooks to have made tonight?"

"Bit a both actually. Never hurts to be prepared! You know they change their mind."

"And you know well as I that the pot roast isn't even pot roast."

A shrug and a drawn out "meh" left York as he pushed his hair back. "That doesn't really bother me at all. If the MRE tastes close enough it's good enough for me."

He huffed a laugh, shaking his head. "You're shameless."

"Hey a man's gotta eat right?" He snorted as they entered the mess hall, flirting with the worker at the counter as he took his tray.

North followed suit, opting to just be amicable instead of flirting but still his presence always seemed to fluster the young men and women that worked on the ship. Their dinner went by quickly, just the usual string of chatter and catching up on the day before turning their trays in to go back to their rooms. Without an upcoming mission they were free to get into their civvies and spend their time relaxing.

Not that the task was simple for career soldiers like them. It was easier to spend time with another Freelancer than it was to spend it alone, and so more often than not North would find himself in York's room, or York in North's. The two spent enough time together that the strange little things that York would do had started to grate on his sensibilities.

The two had become closer and closer through their time together, and that had resulted in North wanting to stop him from being so damnably frustrating.

It had started with small things. Even just the way York would smirk when he answered a question instead of answering politely or make some kind of comment about anything he did. It had even moved into their more intimate encounters. The smaller man constantly making snarky comments about things. Mostly the no homo attitude had started to get to him. Especially when they'd moved from just kissing and touching to actually having sex.

With York stripping down and a cocksure grin on his face, North just frowned and shook his head. "Something wrong, North?"

"No. Just thinking."

"Dude you're always thinking." He laughed as he tossed his shirt aside, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "What's got your pretty lil head all worried, huh?"

"I'm not worried. You're just... Being more of a brat than usual." He looked away, a frown crossing his features as York tried to follow his gaze.

"Wait, what? You think I'm being a brat?"

"Yes. You usually are, but I'm starting to think I should do something about it." He turned his icy eyes back to the other, brow set in a stern scowl.

"What? Are you gonna spank me or something? I'm not some kid."

"You certainly act like one sometimes."

"Then I guess you're gonna have to do something about that." He ran a finger down North's nose before flicking him playfully.

North pushed him back, standing from where he'd been sitting to stare him down. "Don't do that, York."

"Or what? What are you gonna do to me?" Smiling and laughing, the shorter man was starting to get on North's nerves. A remarkable feat with the patient man, really.

"Hmm, what should I do to a brat that won't listen? You said spanking, but I think you might enjoy that punishment far too much."

York snorted, laughter bubbling from him as he wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Shit, man, you're pretty funny when you try you know that? You really think that I'd be into being spanked?"

"I'm not trying to be funny." With his brow still furrowed he reached out, grabbing York's wrist and holding it tightly. "In fact I'm being very serious. Something you should learn a thing or two about."

"Are you trying to pick a fight, North? This shit's kinda weird." York's dark eyes flitted over the taller man, almost like he was thinking over just what that would even mean with North. He wasn't exactly the type to start anything, but he didn't fight the grip on his wrist. If his friend was upset, well, who was he to make light of that?

"I'm not picking a fight. And there's nothing weird about this, York. I just think that this is a very serious matter."

"What is? Me cracking a couple of jokes?"

"You being a brat." The statement came quickly, his voice just as level as it usually was. "I think that someone should take care of that."

"You keep saying that someone needs to do something about me being a brat but it's starting to feel like you're all talk."

North sighed, pulling York over to his bed. Sitting down with the other's wrist still in his grip, he pulled him down. "I'm not all talk. You know that." He helped York to settle in his lap, adjusting the shorter man's weight in his lap.

"Okay this seems like you're dragging me down some weird roleplay path and I'm not sure I've had enough to drink for this yet."

"You haven't had anything to drink, York. And stop calling it weird."

"Why? You gonna do something about it?"

"Yes." North moved the other man again, glad that York was letting him move him the way he was. With the other stretched over his lap and a hand on his hip, he pulled at the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"Okay, yeah dude this is getting weird can you just—?" He was cut off with a swift strike, his words turning into an undignified little shriek of surprise. "What the hell!" He looked over his shoulder, mouth open in surprise.

"That was a warning, son."

"Son?" York snorted before hanging his head in laughter. "You're fucking with me."

Another strike over his clothed backside. "Language."

Sighing, York accepted his fate and gave a little nod. "Yeah, yeah..."

This time, North pulled his pants down, leaving the other's underwear in place before laying a another strike to him. "Try that again."

He swallowed, the sting starting to get to him with the few strikes having been laid in such quick succession. "Yes, sir."

With another strike North kept his voice firm, his hand rubbing over the area. "One more time. You're close."

Already knowing where North was trying to go, York couldn't help the silent laughter. His shoulders rising and falling, he just nodded. "Yes, daddy." The word left him and the tone more than conveyed how he felt about it. But North was willing to take what he could get. At least he wasn't laughing out loud at him just yet.

"Good boy. Now are you ready to accept your punishment for being a brat?"

Another sigh and York rolled his eyes. "Yes, daddy." He didn't mind the way North's hand was kneading at the stinging hand print on his ass, but when he felt him pull down his underwear there was a strange sense of foreboding.

North ran his hand softly over the reddening skin as he spoke, keeping his tone even and low with his words. "I'm going to give you... Ten strikes."

"Ten? Isn't that a bit much?" York looked over his shoulder indignantly only to be met with the stinging slap of skin on skin. If nothing else, it was becoming apparent to him that North was very serious about this matter.

"Twelve now. Not including that one. Or any of the others. Is that clear?"

Another sigh left the smaller man and he gave a little nod. "Yes, daddy." His tone was more than obviously bored, but he knew that North indulged a few of his kinks. Why not indulge his as well?

"Good boy." His voice was so soft as he spoke that it almost sent a shiver down York's spine. The next strike was stinging and rough, forcing another undignified yep from the smaller, though North's hand didn't sooth and rub at the stinging skin this time. Instead he laid another strike, followed by a third, in quick succession and without warning.

York laid there, shaking some from the unfamiliarity and wondering how much twelve hits like that would feel on his skin. He probably wouldn't want to sit for a while, he knew that much. But as the sting began to ease away he couldn't help letting out a soft sigh. That, however, seemed to be North's cue to lay another set of three strikes. These were just as stinging as the first group, but with the pain already there the strangulated little sound that left York was something between a moan and a cry.

Both of them were surprised by their own actions, but when North noticed the tears forming in his partner's eyes he couldn't help but to stop just a moment. "Have you learned your lesson yet? Or do I need to actually go to twelve?" It was never his intention to hurt York, and he knew that if he hurt the other man he wouldn't forgive himself.

Swallowing thickly, York thought about just how much he could take. The six had hurt him more than he'd admit to anyone, though it was more a strike to his pride that they'd made him let out those weird little noises. But still he nodded. "Yes, daddy." He didn't use any sarcastic tone, most of the fight having left him, but he still wasn't entirely on board with what was being done to him.

"Good boy. I think you deserve a treat for being so good."

York looked up over his shoulder again to catch the goddamn gentlemanly smile on North's face and he couldn't help but to cock an eyebrow. "Atreat?" He could live with getting a treat. Be it food or sex or a fucking nap he would take anything at this point. Though a nap might be a little harder than he'd like to admit with his ass stinging the way it was.

"Yes, a treat. Stay right here." He helped York off of his lap, laying him on his stomach as he got up from his bed, pulling out a bottle of lotion he'd been given as a gift that had had little to no use since he'd gotten it. "This is going to be cold."

"What is?" York asked, not looking up from the pillow he'd buried his face in, though he let out a satisfied little sigh as he felt the coolness of the lotion on his stinging skin.

"I hope you know what you did wrong." North's voice stayed low and even as he spread the aloe over York's darker skin, watching as the redness marked where his hand had been.

Thinking, York hummed and just enjoyed the sensation of the warming lotion against his skin before finally speaking. "You know I still don't have any idea what you mean about me being a brat."

"You don't?" It was obvious that North was upset, his hand stopping on York's skin.

"Not really, but shit dude you couldn't have warned me about your fucking daddy kink bullshit?"

"Daddy kink bullshit." His tone was almost warning, low and aggressive at York's words. "You're lucky I've already moved on from punishing you today, but I hope you realize that next time you'll be punished more."

"...next time?"

"Next time." North gave him a gentle little pat on his ass before leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. "For now you're getting a treat. I don't like that I made you cry."

"Hey I just got fucking spanked I think I'm allowed to shed a few tears." Looking up from the pillow he watched the other as he moved. "Though I do kinda wanna know what this treat is."

"You'll find out soon enough. And I think you'll be more than pleased with it." He got up, leaving the lotion on his bedside table and fishing out a far more used bottle with a little foil packet.

"Oh color me surprised, North. Gotta love it when you're the one in charge. You're always prepared."

"I was a boy scout back home. And you know the motto."

"What, no girls allowed?"

"No, be prepared. What kind of scout group were you even in?"

"A shitty one."

"Of course." He huffed softly, setting the bottle and the packet down to pull off his own shirt at last. "Sounds like you were more in a club than the scouts, though."

"I was in the scouts, North. I was fucking with you."

Rolling his eyes, North stripped down the rest of the way before getting back on the bed. With a few kisses to York's shoulders, he settled his weight behind him. "You always are. Will you be good while I fuck you, though?"

A soft hum left the shorter man, his eyes slipping shut with a grin at the kisses. "I can try, daddy." He laughed, tilting his head as North's kisses moved from his shoulders to his neck.

With a soft hum, North nuzzled against York's neck with a grin. "Are you making this a treat for me as well?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that. Any time you get to mess around with me is a treat." He groaned, doing his best to roll onto his back despite how sore is ass still was.

"That's true." North pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, hands trailing down his solid form. "But you know what I mean." His teeth pulled at the other's lip as he moved himself to sit between his legs. His hands moved slowly over hard muscle, fingers tracing scars and teasing at him to garner any kind of reaction.

York arched up into the touch, a grin on his face as he stared up at North through his lashes. "Yeah, I do." He laughed as he felt fingertips ghosting over his skin and trailing down toward his hardening cock. "I've just gotta ask with those soft fingers you've got going on if you're treating or teasing."

"I don't see the two as mutually exclusive." His fingers trailed lightly against a hipbone before running through coarse brown hair. "You're always so impatient, York. I think you could do with being teased a little." He moved softly along the other's shaft, his touch feather light as he spoke. "Besides, you tease me. So maybe I'm still punishing you for being bad."

With a low whine, he tried for more contact and pouted at the idea of just being teased instead of getting whatever treat he seemed to have allegedly earned even if his lover didn't seem entirely keen on actually giving. Even if he would tease North in the same situation it didn't mean that he couldn't be upset at his usually attentive and kind partner being... More like York was, if he were honest with himself. But he was interested in seeing just what the taller man had in store for him, and decided that he would tough it out as long as possible. "I don't tease you like this, North..."

At that, the hand left York's shaft and North just tsked at him. "Is that any way to talk to me?" He smiled down at him warmly, his hands resting at the other's hips and holding him down.

Sighing, York's head tilted to the side. "No, daddy." A bemused little grin spread over his lips, but he was glad for the kiss he was rewarded with from the words.

"Now, tell me what you want." North's voice was low against the shorter man's lips, moving away to press soft kisses along his jaw.

With a low whine he tilted his head to the side and let his eyes slip shut. "I want you to give me that treat is what I want."

His ministrations stopped a moment, lips hovering over his pulse as he spoke. "You should ask nicely then."

"Please will you give me my treat, daddy?" He sighed, feeling foolish for having to ask like that at all.

"I will. What kind of treat do you want?" He moved down, trailing kisses down York's chest with a soft hum.

Closing his eyes and swallowing his pride, York finally gave in and asked the way he'd thought that North was trying to get him to. "Please, I want you to suck me off. I want you to fuck me, daddy." He whined softly and covered his face with his hands, whining with the sensation of lips on his skin.

With a smile on his face, North continued trailing further down the other's chest before brushing over the hard plane of his abs. "You want that to be your treat? You want my mouth around your cock?"

He tensed, back arching just a little off the bed. "Yes, daddy. Please."

"Just so long as you're good while I do." His lips moved through dark brown hair until he brushed against the base of the other's cock, forcing a whimper from the other. "Will you be good for daddy?" He dropped his voice as he asked, looking up at York from where he'd stopped with an almost predatory gaze.

Moving his hands from his face at last, the shorter man finally looked down to see the blond poised with his lips against him. Nodding slowly he could hardly respond. "Yes, daddy, I'll be good." He still felt ridiculous calling his lover daddy but it seemed like North was very much enjoying himself. It also seemed that the other had accepted his response as wet heat moved along the length of his shaft.

Moving slowly along York's cock, he took his time to taste and tease before taking the head into his mouth. Sucking softly at it he let his tongue moving along the underside before moving further down the thick length.

His hand rested at the base his head moved down, the bitter taste of precum coating his tongue with each downward movement. Looking up at his partner, a frozen gaze locked on York with his eyebrows raised. He knew the eye contact would make his partner shudder and moan if he could keep his eyes open.

Moving down his length with a gentle hum he could already see York ready to whimper and whine with the contact. He kept his movements drawn, running his tongue along the underside in gentle swipes with each pull up taking him almost completely off. When the first noise left York, North knew that neither of them were going to last long. He'd already teased his partner through their little session and he did have those sore prints on his ass from being spanked. Maybe he'd keep the blow job nice and short. Just enough to get him begging for more. Which really he was more than open to.

With each movement he could see the tension in the other man building and he knew that heat must have been pooling as he started muttering out nonsense phrases and little pleads of daddy. With each little plead North felt like he must have done something right in their little session and, with a wet pop he pulled off of York's cock.

The immediate reaction of a sobbed out "why" from York made North smile as he reached to the bedside table again. He tore open the little foil packet and rolled the condom down his length, earning a little huff from York.

"What?"

"You're boring sometimes."

"No, I'm safe. Stop being a brat or I'll spank you again." He kept his voice teasing as he leaned down, lips brushing against York's in a soft kiss before pulling away again to prepare him.

The lube was slick and cold against his fingers, the feeling of it making him shudder some as he warmed it some. He'd wanted to try temperature play with York some day, but even just the too cold lube would probably have been far too much new for one night for his partner. He might talk a big game, but he knew that York wasn't always as adventurous as he was sexually. A fact that he new anyone that saw the two of them would probably think was the other way around.

Without a second thought, though, the seemingly less adventurous man pressed a kiss to his lover's knee and kept his eyes on his face as he pressed a slick finger into him slowly.

The reaction was almost immediate.

A sharp hiss, as per usual, and then a low, shaky sigh as he relaxed. It was always a joy for North to watch York at moments like this. With the brunet's head thrown back, leaving his throat exposed and his eyes closed as he moved the single finger slowly. Both of them knew that the shorter could take more than that, but North was never one to rush things. He would move slowly, sometimes teasingly, but it was usually all for his lover's pleasure. Tonight was no exception.

When he felt that York was ready he gave him another kiss to his knee and pressed a second lubed finger into him. His movements started slowly again, but he picked up the pace as he felt York trying to press down against him. With a shift in the angle of his fingers, he could feel York shudder and whine and he knew that it was time.

Pulling the two fingers from the other, he wiped the excess lube onto his own length and let out a little huff at the sensation. With a smile on his face, North began to line himself up and pressed a kiss to the side of York's lips. "Are you ready?"

Panting softly, York nodded as he spoke. "Yeah."

"What was that?" He moved his lips lower, barely pressing them against the other's throat as he stayed otherwise still.

With a soft groan, York's head fell back again. "Yes, daddy."

"Good boy." His words were soft and murmured as he pressed into the other slowly.

Both of them whined softly with the sensation, York feeling stretched and North feeling the utter tightness of the other around him. After a moment, North continued to press into the other until he felt himself fully seated. After a moment, North began to move. His hips rolled in slow, steady motions as his lips found his lover's neck once more. Each gentle roll forced soft, whining noises from the shorter man until finally he pressed against him. "Harder, North!"

Sighing with a soft bout of laughter, North nipped at his neck. "What was that, again?"

York whined, not wanting to have to repeat his demand but also not wanting to be denied his pleasure. With his nails digging into North's back he let out a soft little plea. "Daddy please. Harder." The plea was met almost instantly with a rough thrust, forcing a surprised little squeak from him.

North's pace stayed slow for the most part, though his movements stayed rough as he kissed and nipped at York's neck. His hand moved slowly along the other's length, keeping pace with his thrusts even as he began to lose his composure. It was obvious to the blond that his lover was closer to his edge than he was, and it was his goal to make sure that he came first. Really it was always his goal for that to happen when he was in charge, but this was supposed to be a treat for the other. Not for him. As much as he enjoyed his lover calling him daddy and feeling the tight heat around him, he knew that this wasn't his round.

With a few sharp tugs of his length and deep thrusts, York came with an almost unintelligible cry. The sticky come coated North's hand and his stomach, but still the taller kept up his movements until it seemed that York was entirely spent.

Pulling out, North peeled the condom off and tied it before tossing it into his trash and getting back on the bed. Laying with one arm drape over York, he was almost surprised that the sore and spent man had the energy to say anything at all. "You're not done." He murmured against pale skin, nipping softly at him after he spoke.

"It's fine, York. I'm a grown up. I will live."

Sighing softly, York pushed North to his back and shook his head. "You're gonna get blue balls you know." He reached down, fingers toying idly with the other's length. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"York. It's fine."

Shrugging, York let go of his length and rolled off to his side. "Whatever you say."

With a grin, North leaned over just a little to press a soft kiss to the other's lips. "You're learning to listen. I'm glad."

A huff left the shorter and he swatted his shoulder. "It's tough not to listen when your legs are jelly and your ass feels like it got into a bar fight."

"I didn't hit that hard, York."

"Yeah well you didn't not hit hard either, dude. You owe me like three dessert rations for that or something."

"I already gave you the treat for that, York." His voice was low, almost warning as he spoke though there was no real threat in it.

"I know you did. But I still feel like you owe me dessert. Or at least a drink when we can get some."

North rolled over, wrapping his arms around the other. "How about next we just do what you want to do? I did sort of spring this on you pretty suddenly."

"North. Dude. You're like our team dad I already knew you had a daddy kink."

Furrowing his brow, the taller narrowed his eyes. "You did?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure everyone knows."

"I'm not even going to ask how everyone knows." He shook his head, giving a long sigh.

"Well you've just got a really dadly air about you. We all just kinda figured."

With a groan, he rested his head against York's shoulder. "Please tell me there weren't any bets involved."

"Y'know I could tell you that, but I'd be lying. Florida totally called it first."

"Of course he did."

"You two need to have like. The Great American Dad Off now."

"York none of us are even American. I don't even think my family came from America in the past."

"Well then the Great Space Dad Off. It'll be great. I'll sell tickets."

"You are a fucking brat, Agent New York."

"Yeah but I'm your brat."

North just gave a little huff, holding onto his lover and shaking his head. "You are."

Thinking about his lover's idea, he couldn't help but to think that it would be... Interesting. To say the least. Agent Florida acted so strangely paternal even with his off putting demeanor that it was hard to tell which of them would be the real "team dad." But at the same time he didn't really want that to come to fruition. It would just be strange and awkward and he would probably walk out of it with the most uncomfortable hard on of his life.

He knew that those were all worries for another day, though. For now he was content simply laying in York's arm with his arousal receding and warmth enveloping him.


End file.
